


赝品·十一（下）

by zeen



Series: 赝品 [1]
Category: K&W
Genre: K&W - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeen/pseuds/zeen





	赝品·十一（下）

　　文世倾任由他胡闹，另一只手搭在他胸膛上，慢慢抚上他的肩膀，又顺着肩线游移到脖颈，再攀上他刀刻的面容。他站得直了，身形瞬间高大起来，牢牢地将文世倾罩在自己的阴影里。  
他不禁道：“再唤一声。”  
文世倾便再唤他“小飞”。

他浑身的血液都被这两个字勾得躁动起来，不仅于此，他身体里的一切都在不甘地嚣骚。  
他先是将手松开了，下一刻又落在文世倾的腰上。他拆了文世倾的腰带，拉扯下了亵裤，留着两条腿半遮半掩地躲在外袍下。  
玉佩在袍间晃荡着，被文世倾捉住，紧攥在手心里。  
谭小飞问：“冷不冷？”  
他摇头。  
三月下旬的风从窗洞里钻进来，是细细凉凉的。谭小飞的手掌同这阵风一起探到衣 摆底下去，再插进两片柔软的臀峰之间。文世倾急促地喘息着，谭小飞低沉地笑音便从上面落下来，手掌也往下，从后边挤进他闭拢的双腿间。  
谭小飞用手指挠了两下——文世倾这里更敏感，受不得这戏弄般的手段。谭小飞骤然将他的右腿架起来，盘在自己的腰间。那手掌再顺着膝窝滑下去，握住他的腿根，极爱惜地揉弄着。  
谭小飞惊道：“凉得像玉!”

喘息里顿时夹着两声拔高的气音。谭小飞吻他的脸颊，他将唇抿紧了，右颊上的酒窝竟也隐隐浮现，恍若在笑。  
可又怎会是笑呢？

他愿意为他生，他愿意为他死。  
他的身体如此顺从，心间却陡然明白：他原来也是有怨的——只不知晓是怨谭小飞多一些，还是更怨他自己。

“想什么呢？”

他站不住，便被谭小飞抱起来，两腿挂在后者腰间，也不甚有力。  
　　他坐在谭小飞的手掌上，双臂伸长去搂住谭小飞的颈子。闲王宽大的手掌在他臀上缓缓移动着，偶尔重重地掐一下。他熟知这手掌上剑趼的位置，他知道是哪几根手指在分开他的臀瓣。  
　　他的目光越过谭小飞肩头，从那渐暗的天幕落下来，落在南楼上。他将手臂收紧了。  
　　他听见那檐下瑽瑢的玉铃、近处窸窣的枝叶，还有谭小飞在他耳畔的呓语：“这身衣裳真衬你。”  
　　  
　　衬得他的皮肤雪似的白。也衬他眼尾那两抹淡淡的红，是霜雪下将颓的桃花的颜色，是摒了俗艳，淡雅的好看。  
　　  
　　文世倾忽然道：“进来罢。”  
　　  
　　谭小飞的手顿了顿，拇指抵到他尚干涩的穴口去。那穴口的嫩肉敏锐地缩动着，臀缝也跟着轻轻地抽了抽，像是羞涩的邀请。文世倾按住他的肩膀，闭了眼往下坐。  
　　“嗯——”  
　　拇指突兀地叩进后穴里，文世倾仰着头哼了声，牙齿立刻落在唇上，将剩下的呻吟全锁住。谭小飞一惊，正要将手撤出来，却被温热的穴肉紧咬住。文世倾瞪他，还来不及故作凶狠，眼睛里便漫上了水雾。  
　　  
　　他小心翼翼地转着手指，耳侧是文世倾小声的抽气声。他停了会儿，嘴唇贴上文世倾的额头，探舌去舔皱紧了的眉心。文世倾侧过头避开，他也不恼，只是赞叹般：“前几日才做过，倾儿怎会这样紧？”  
　　  
　　他这样说，那穴里竟更紧地绞着他的手指。文世倾揪住他的衣领，指节用力得发白：“夫君、夫君揉一揉……便松开了……”  
　　  
　　谭小飞错愕，凝视他半晌，叹道：“你又何必勉强？”  
　　  
　　文世倾不说话，他实在也再说不出来什么。  
　　  
谭小飞又软了心，好生哄他道：“倾儿放松些罢，着急也不过伤着你。”

文世倾红着眼望他，忽地一笑：“夫君指上有趼，再往里去——哈！”

谭小飞要过他不少次，当然知道他说的是哪里。可他那妙处极深，拇指必然够不着，冒然往里去也只会再让他受些苦。反倒是那突出的指节卡在穴口上，粗糙与柔软相合，摩擦中生出了趣味，才方能换了食指进去。  
他还是蹙着眉，却不是痛楚，更像是难以忍受。后穴里浸出肠液，打湿了谭小飞的手指。他有些慌张，突然间对那地方失去了熟悉与掌控。他的腿从谭小飞腰间滑下来，踩不到地面，便只能晃在空中。  
手指在穴道里缓慢地抽动着，他绞不住，却愈发清晰地察觉到谭小飞的动作。那饱满的指腹一分一寸地按着肠壁，指甲偶尔会戳进皱褶里，麻痹感一刹那从脊骨的尾端蹿上来，直直地炸开在脑海里。

“哈……”他扶着谭小飞的肩膀，面上的矜重或斯文再绷不住，那半阖着的眼睁开，两排鸦黑的睫毛间水光莹然，却是遮不住的春情。  
谭小飞并了二指进去，肠壁似是知痒了，发颤般的紧缩着，复又展开；汁水迎着手指浇下，两人都猝不及防。文世倾哆哆嗦嗦地去扯谭小飞的手臂，扯开了，手指顺畅地滑出来，到了穴口处却被不甘心地含住——并没有多么用力，他这会儿穴周已泛酸了；夹穴肉推挤着去夹那两根手指，更多是听从了本能。  
“夫、夫君！”他惊喘，谭小飞反倒放松下来：总归不是伤着了他。

“站得住么？”谭小飞托在他臀底的手移到腰上去。他跌了一步，踩住了谭小飞缎制的鞋面。那手指狠狠地捅进去了，硬生生地撞在充血的穴道中，又是极刁钻的角度。文世倾被搅弄得腰酸腿软，几乎就要跪下。  
他牙齿也再咬不住，仰着头，呻吟声又细又长。穴肉又麻又酸，他摆动着臀想躲开，自己其实又舍不得这滋味，因而只是将手指全吞进去。谭小飞一颗心快要被他的乖顺给化开，动作愈发的温柔。那件鸭蛋青的外袍因汗水黏在上身，皱得不成样子，文世倾也无力去管他。穴口开到了三指，里边痒得难受。他同谭小飞欢爱这么多次，偏只有这一回像是真正的开了身，后穴里的汁水淋漓地泄下，穴肉极动情地吸附着。谭小飞在穴道里摸索着，忽地碰上一处地方，文世倾浑身剧颤，身子也无力地往下坠。  
谭小飞赶忙捞住他，揽得更紧，道：“是这儿么？”  
那地方轻触一下，便是又酸又麻，更不要说谭小飞这般用力地按下。文世倾大口喘息，根本无暇答话。他臀肉全绷紧了，两条腿不住地打颤。后穴那地方不再像是他的，穴肉疯狂地痉挛起来，娇嫩处被磨得微肿了，知觉便清晰得可怕。他想缓一会儿，身子却无法抗拒谭小飞的动作。  
“还受得住么？”

他低头一看，二人的衣裳上沾了黏稠的精水，不是谭小飞的。

“红什么脸？”谭小飞拿袖子擦了他满脸的汗，手指也从后穴退出来。

“哈……嗯……”他拽着谭小飞的衣摆勉强站立，穴里却还在出水，湿淋淋地顺着光裸的大腿流下去，淌进了鞋袜里，便使他脚趾也蜷曲起来。

谭小飞道：“疼么，让我看看？”说着便将文世倾翻过去，好让他伏在案几上。汗湿了的衣裳给撩起来，堆在他塌下去的腰间，显得两团雪白的臀肉格外饱满。谭小飞分开他的臀峰，那细缝里红得有几分艳。  
这时候天色晚了，从门窗滤进来的月色十分温柔，和着些树影落在衣衫上，仿若是水波。  
文世倾被瞧得羞愤，红晕染了整张脸。谭小飞握在手心的臀肉紧张得耸动，穴口翕合着，媚肉翻出来吐出透明晶亮的液体，很快受寒般皱回去。

他深深吸一口气，嗓音干哑：“倾儿累不累？”  
文世倾也哑着嗓子：“夫君进来罢？”

谭小飞蹲下去捡了亵裤，替他将腿上的东西擦干净，文世倾却急急忙忙拽着他的手：“夫君……我、我……痒……”  
他声音压得极低，谭小飞没听得清：“什么？”  
他眼中水光一晃，神情是羞怯又决绝的，还似有恨：“穴、世倾穴里头……痒！”


End file.
